1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable power tool, and more particularly to a vibratory and impact connector for a power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing portable power tools (such as electric drill) are mostly provided with a work head (such as a drill bit) which is rotated to drill holes or to screw/unscrew fasteners, and etc. Another type of power tool is provided with a work head which is capable of reciprocating in an axial direction to carry out vibratory and impact motion, which can substantially improve the drilling efficiency in concrete application.
In order to enable the work head to do the reciprocating motion, such a power tool has to be additionally provided with a vibratory impact mechanism, which increases the cost and makes the structure complicated.
Furthermore, for a buyer who doesn't use the impact function, a power tool inbuilt with a vibratory impact mechanism is not worthy of being bought.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.